Cazadores
by Hermian Vampires's
Summary: Bella, una cazavampiros que se muda a Forks, debe colaborar con una familia de vampiros asentada allí, los Cullen. Deberán colaborar para cumplir la misión encomendada. ¿Serán capaces de colaborar Bella y Edward? Nota!
1. Chapter 1

-Pero Bella... - susurraba la madre de la chica, intentando calmarla.

-¡Pero nada , mamá! - su hija estaba muy indignada, y eso lo hacía notar -, no pienso ir a vivir con Charlie a Forks, dónde se ve que hay una familia de vampiros _asentada permanentemente _hasta no se sabe cuándo...!

-¡Bella, ya basta! Ya hemos hablado de esto otras veces, y quedamos en que tu misma fue la que decidiste irte a vivir con Charlie...además, ya sabes que ellos también forman parte de la organización...aceptaste la misión con ellos incluidos.

-¡Pero eso era antes de saber que las vampiros esos, vivían allí e iban a colaborar conmigo!¡Pensaba que actuaría sola!

-¿Y que mal hay? Conoces a un montón de vampiros, Bella, y has colaborado con otros en algunas misiones mucho más difíciles..- decía la madre, intentando acariciar la mejilla de su agitada hija.

-Pero a la _gran_ mayoría de ellos los mato, mamá... no són de fiar, me han traicionado muchas veces- le recordó la joven, apartando la mano de su madre con furia.

Renée Dywer dejó de discutir con ella para mirarla con enfado.

-Has tenido mala suerte con tus compañeros... bebían sangre humana, en cambio, estos no, ya lo sabes – Bella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder a aquella gran mentira.

-Mira, mamá... hablaremos luego, ¿vale? - dijo la joven mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera y se giraba para ir a su habitación – llegaré antes de cenar... aunque, si tu vas a salir con Phil, ya me verás aquí cuando vuelvas.

Bella notó con enfado cómo su madre, antes ligeramente impresionada y parada, había vuelto a retomar los pasos, ahora en dirección a ella misma.

-¿Adónde vas? - preguntó mientras miraba a su hija con recelo. Bella miró fijamente a su madre, levantando ambas cejas en señal de falsa incredulidad – Bella, por favor...

Pero la joven no le hizo caso. Abrió su armario, medio vacío y sacó una chaqueta de cuero negra que dejó encima de su desordenado escritorio. Después, se dirigió hacia su mesita de noche y abrió algunos cajones, cogiendo pequeños objetos de ellos y guardándoselos en las botas oscuras que llevaba, bolsillos de pantalones y de la chaqueta. Renée miró eso con los labios fuertemente fruncidos. Bella se fue directa hacia el lavabo y se encerró en él. No le apetecía tener a su madre revoloteando a su alrededor, mirándola fijamente con ojos dolidos, en un vano intento de hacerla sentir culpable. Mirandose en el espejo, se lavó la cara para refrescarsela, y luego las manos, para seguidamente coger un peine propiedad de su madre y llevarselo a su larga melena lisa. Seguidamente, y sin mirarse de nuevo al espejo, se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo y abriendo un cajón, ignorando otra vez a su madre, que no se habia movido, sacó un guante algo extraño, colocándoselo en la mano derecha. Cogiendo su chaqueta, se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa, abriendola y yéndose sin despedirse.

Andando entre la gente de la calle, en plena tarde, la joven se puso los auriculares de su mp3 en los oídos, aislándose de ruidos inservibles. Lo conectó, y empezó a concentrarse en su punto de mira.

Isabella Swan, era una joven de 17 años que engañaba. Su aspecto no era deslumbrante, pero tampoco era precisamente invisible. No era ni alta, ni baja, era de normal estatura y de complexión más bien liviana, delgada y se podria decir que incluso débil. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro, liso, no era nada del otro mundo y le llegaba hasta la cintura, ahora recogido en una cola alta de caballo. Sus curvas no eran tan despampanantes como las de las modelos de las revistas de coches, pero se amoldaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, dando como resultado una bonita figura bien proporcionada. Su piel, contraria al sitio en el que se encontraba, era muy pálida, del color del marfil. Sus ojos eran también como su cabello, marrones oscuros, en algunas ocasiones casi negros. A pesar de encontrarse en un lugar muy soleado, Bella siempre llevaba su chaqueta en la mano, y en algunas ocasiones, puesta.

Eso le permitía algo más de aislamento. Junto a un anillo que siempre llevaba, iba protegida. Gracias al anillo, el cual tenía la habilidad de confundir y engañar al olfato de un vampiro, Bella se evitaba muchos problemas, no todos, pero si muchos. En ese momento, su equipo era muy simple y de lo más normal, una camiseta a tirantes azul oscura, con un tejano también oscuro a conjunto con las botas negras y la chaqueta, dentro de las cuales, llevaba un par de dagas afiladas.

Con atención, Bella cruzó un par de calles y pasó por algunos parques, hasta llegar a un taxi aparcado. Dirigiéndose hacia él, la chica dió un par de golpes al cristal, para seguidamente, entrar por él al abrirse el seguro. Acomodandose en la parte trasera, sin decir a donde ir y mirando al paisaje, Bella se puso a pensar en lo que habia sido su vida.

Había descubierto de muy joven el trabajo al que su madre antes se dedicaba, y decidió, contra las súplicas de su misma madre, retomar lo que ella había dejado por el bien de la familia entera. Ahora, muchos años después, era una de las mejores cazavampiros de Europa y Asia, y tenía por objetivo, serlo también de America.

Su madre había dejado a su padre en _Forks_, un sitio pequeño, verde y siempre nublado cuando ella apenas tenia unos meses de nacida. Su pretexto era que el matrimonio no habia funcionado, pero tanto Charlie Swan, como su hija, Bella, sabían la verdad detrás de toda aquella comedia. La vida de un cazavampiros es muy dura y solitaria. Basta solo ser cazavampiros, para condenar al resto del familia por toda la eternidad, o permanencia en la tierra de la misma. Renée podria haber dado otra orportunidad al matrimonio, pero dijo no por el bien de Charlie. Pudo haber dejado a su hija en manos de su marido para protegerla, para mantenerla alejada de su oscuro mundo del que tan difícil era salir, pero también dijo no, porque fue humana. Fue egoísta en la medida de lo correcto, esa era una debilidad humana que nadie prodria reprimir jamás. Pero Renée hizo lo que poca gente de su oficio puede hacer, librarse de su vida anterior. Intentó empezar des de nuevo en otra ciudad, ocultándose continuamente de los vampiros que aún sabían de ella, y con la ayuda de algunos amigos, lo consiguió, consiguiendo una vida para su hija y nueva felicidad para ella, ya que conoció a Phil, su actual marido.

-Pero yo... - murmuró Bella para sí, mientras pestañeaba mirando por el cristal hacia el cielo. Se habian alejado bastante de la ciudad, a una velocidad extrema, por una carretera secundaria en bastante mal estado.

Típico.

Los vampiros con no más de un dedo de frente solían escoger esos sitios, alejados de toda la gente, un sitio abandonado y solitario.

Error, grave error.

La joven sonrió al vislumbrar a lo lejos una gasolinera abandonada. El taxi paró a unos doscientos metros de allí.

-Suerte – dijo la agradable voz del conductor, quien miraba el retrovisor en su dirección.

-No la necesito – murmuró la chica audiblemente mientras le sonreía al conductor, ya más que conocido para ella – lo sabes de sobra.

Bella buscó la manija del coche y después abrió la puerta, poniendo un pie fuera.

-Lo sé, pero nunca va mal desearla de vez en cuando – respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa el hombre.

Bella salió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Te esperaré aquí.

Eso fue lo último que la chica escuchó antes de dirigirse a la gasolinera. Tras unos cuantos minutos, ya que se habia tomado su tiempo, la chica llegó a la puerta del establecimiento, dónde vio unas viejas cadenas junto a un oxidado candado abierto. Bella sonrió, irónica y abrió el candado, apartando las cadenas.

-Esto va a ser rapido. - musitó para sí mientras abría las puertas con gran estruendo.

Entró en la gasolinera, sucia, llena de graffitis y demás. Rápidamente se puso la chaqueta y se subió la cremallera hasta el pecho. Sonrió de medio lado. Iba a tener que pasarselo bien con este vampiro, el último al que mataría posiblemente en meses. Aunque acabaría rápido, pues quería acostarse pronto, ya que pasado mañana cogería el avión que la conduciría a su nuevo destino y aún tenía cosas que empaquetar. Se quedó en silencio, sin moverse unos minutos, notando el trémulo ambiente del lugar, sintiendo la presencia del vampiro dando vueltas, observándola y riendose en su fuero interno, pensando en que realmente podia derrotarla. Bella se rió ante semejante pensamiento. Ella era _invencible_. O por lo menos lo habia sido en esos 17 años de exsistencia.

-¿Me vas a hacer esperar mucho más? - preguntó en voz baja, aunque sabía de sobras que seria escuchada.

-Quiero grabarme en mente tu aspecto _entero, _antes de grabarmelo cuando estes desperdigada por todos estos destrozados estantes... - le contestó una voz suave, musical e impersonal.

-Pues tomate tu tiempo, no tengo prisa, _por el momento_. - susurró la joven cazavampiros, metiendo la mano izquierda, en la cual estaba el anillo en el bolsillo de la cazadora. La otra mano la cerró, mirándola despreocupadamente. Era un guante de cuero negro, que no le llegaba más allá de la muñeca, como mucho. Era uno de esos guantes sin dedos, y sobre los cinco nudillos había lo que aparentaban ser unos inofensivos pinchos metálicos. Pero todo era apariencia, al igual que lo que parecía ser una simpe anilla grande y plateada con una barra fundida del mismo material a uno de los lados de la anilla, con un cristal enegrecido en el centro, transparente y solo, dejando un bonito apoyo y mejor posicionamiento de la mano dentro de la anilla. Un objeto extraño e inofensivo llamado _Briellium_, guardado en el bolsillo izquierdo de la cazadora.

Ambos objetos eran las armas y firma de Bella.

Cada cazavampiros es escogido como tal por su gran poder y potencial, esas cosas són las que se guardan dentro de uno mismo, con un sello difícilmente rompible que los encierra. Y a los cazavampiros y demás, en el mismo momento en el cual se convierten en uno, el sello es roto, y todo su poder queda al descubierto, sin barreras. Y alguna vez es tan fuerte y fuera de control, que necesitan un canalizador, un medidor.

Y tanto el guante como la anilla lo eran. En realidad, sólo la anilla tenía un nombre extraño y antiguo, ya que se le podria cosiderar un objeto sagrado, en cierto modo. Tendria cientos de años, y siempre habia pertenecido a algun tipo de sacerdote, de esos de las peliculas pero en plan serio. Pero en esa ocasión, habían pasado más de trescientos años des de que se utilizó por ultima vez.El guante era algo que ella misma había creado, en una de sus clases de cuando era pequeña. Un sencillo guante en apariencia inofensivo, pero mortal si Bella lo utilizaba como era debido.

Bella escuchó con atención el mp3 que aún no habia apagado, y junto a la anilla del bolsillo, le dió al botón de pausa. No iba a durar mucho ese último encuentro. Sin tan siquiera quitarse los cascos, la chica avanzó un paso con pose decidida, mirando a la nada que tenia delante de ella. Sintiendo lo que venía a continuación, se apartó velozmente en una finta, sacando la plateada anilla y sosteniendola horizontalmente, mirando al vampiro con malicia. El vampiro, quien estaba agazapado como un furioso felino, le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, que Bella ignoró con otra de diversión.

Aquello no iba a durar ni cinco minutos, por desgracia.

-Tal vez si que llegue para cenar antes de que mamá se vaya.. - murmuró para sí misma.

------------

Con un rápido movimiento, se deslizó escaleras arriba mientras iba sintiendo los pensamientos de Emmett sobre su cabeza.

_"¡Ya verás, Edward, me las pagarás! ¡Esto no quedará así!"_

Con una sonrisa, Edward Cullen no pudo evitar darse media vuelta para ver cómo sus dos hermanas se llevaban a rastras a su hermano, quién tenía una cara de espanto pintada en los ojos. En cuanto Emmett localizó a Edward, se paró en seco, imposibilitando a las chicas de seguir andando, y una mueca de enfado se formó sobre tres de los cuatro rostros pálidos y perfectos que se hallaban en el recibidor de la casa, listos para salir.

-Vamos, Emmett, que tenemos que pasar por unas cuantas tiendas... - le dijo su hermana, Alice Cullen, una chica hermosa con rasgos de duende, de unos diecinueve años, con una esbelta y grácil figura, con piel blanca y cabello negro, cada punta del cual señalaba una dirección diferente.

-¡No pienso moverme de aquí... sin darle su merecido a Edward! - mencionó Emmett mientras estrechaba los ojos sobre su hermano _menor_.

Emmett Cullen, supuestamente el mayor de los tres hermanos Cullen, un chico con prominentes músculos, de cabello oscuro y rizado, estaba muy enfadado.

La última chica frunció el entrecejo de forma airada, para luego dirigir una mirada a Edward, que sonreía con burla a su hermano. Entonces, una sonrisa de picardía apareció en su rostro, volviendose hacia su marido con pose seductora. Rosalie Hale entraba de nuevo en acción. Con su figura escultural, mejor que la de cualquier modelo o actriz, y su cabello rubio cayéndole hasta la mitad de la espalda. Con un rápido movimiento, Rosalie se encontró susurrándole a Emmett algo de lo que ni Edward ni Alice pudieron enterarse. Lo que Edward sí supo, era de la cara de esperanza y ilusión de la cara de su hermano, que en su mente, no pudo evitar decirle unos breves:

_"Je, je"._

Porque tanto él como Rosalie bloqueaban sus pensamientos de él. Y tras unos instantes, Emmett se dió la vuelta voluntariamente y se dirigió hacia el BMW descapotable rojo de su mujer Rosalie, dando breves vistazos rápidos a su hermano. Con sigilo, las dos hermanas se despidieron de él agitando las manos y siguiendo a Emmett hacia el coche.

Con aparente frustación, el chico se dirigió hacia su habitación, en el último de los pisos, en menos de un pestañeo.

Edward Cullen era un chico de diecisiete años en apariencia, de tez muy pálida y hermosos ojos dorados en ese momento. Su cabello despeinado le caía por la frente en preciosos y sedosos hilos cobrizos, resaltando su tez demasiado pálida. Con un físico mejor que el de los modelos y de apariencia angelical y divina, Edward, como su família, guardaba un gran secreto.

Edward era un vampiro. Al igual que el resto de los Cullen. Representaba que vivía con su padre, un joven y guapo doctor llamado Carlisle y su mujer, Esme. Tenía dos hermanos mayores, Emmett y Alice, mientras que Rosalie y Jasper se hacían pasar por los Hale. Todos eran vampiros, pero no del típico vampiro maldito por beber sangre humana.

Eran llamados por sí mismos vegetarianos, pues se abstenían de la sangre humana para reemplazarla por la de los animales.

Y toda la família tenía un aspecto parecido. Piel pálida, ojeras ligeras bajo los ojos dorados o negros, según su hambre, belleza divina...

_Toc, toc_

El corto y bajo toque en su puerta lo sacó de su breve ensimisamiento. Sin necesidad de mirar quién entraba a su habitación, su olor y pensamientos se lo confirmó.

_"Se lo has vuelto a hacer a Emmett... eso de engañarle y enredarle de tal forma que tenga que ser él quién lleve a las chicas de compras y le sirva de perchero no es muy elegante.. y más cuando te tocaba a ti"_

-És muy fácil engañarle... sus pensamientos y gustos son muy predecibles.

_"Le hiciste lo mismo a Jasper la semana pasada"_

-Es verdad...

_"No debes utilizar tu poder de esta forma.."_

-No hago mal a nadie.

No recibió más respuestas que la sonrisa de Carlisle, su padre. Con el cabello rubio y la apariencia de una estrella del cine, se encontraba a no más de un metro de distáncia, sonriendole paternalmente.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó Edward, mirándole fijamente.

_"¿Y bien qué?"_

-¿A qué has venido? ¿Has cancelado nuestra acampada de mañana?

Carlisle no se extrañó de que el joven vampiro supiera ya de sus planes cuando aún no habían sido anunciados, al fin y al cabo, su don le daba muchas ventajas.

-No, simplemente venía a hablar... hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. - esta vez, el el rubio vampiro habló en voz alta, en un susurro sólo audible para ellos.

-No tenemos de que... - Edward escudriñó con la mirada la mente del vampiro, para encontrarse con una sólida pared Había bloqueado sus pensamientos.

-El día en el cual haya alguien a quien no le puedas leer la mente llegará, deberás acostumbrarte entonces.

Edward sonrió de medio lado y se dejó caer en su sofá de cuero negro. Carlisle se quedó en la entrada, observando el paisaje que ofrecía la pared de cristal. Estaba anocheciendo. Para un humano normal, salir apenas una media hora antes de que los rayos de sol empezaran a ser demandados para hacer unas compras, resultaría del todo imposible... incluso difícil para un vampiro. Pero para Alice y Rosalie, nada relacionado con las compras era imposible (en especial para Alice.)

_"Según he oído, la hija del Jefe de policía Swan llega pasado mañana, ¿no?"_

Con la mirada aburrida puesta ahora en uno de sus CDs, Edward asintió mientras respondía.

-Si... por lo que he oído de la mente del Jefe Swan, hace unos cuatro años que no la ve por estar ella en Europa... - el vampiro miró a Carlisle y sonrió con burla – y tiene muchas ganas de verla. Además, no se habla de nada más en Forks des de hace meses...

-Los cotilleos suben como la espuma en un pueblo tan pequeño...

-Si...

-¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cómo será? - pregguntó Carlisle como quién no quiere la cosa. Edward se lo quedó mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Debería? - preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Deberás conocerla...al fin y al cabo va a ser tu ccompañera en el instituto...

-.. y compañera en esa estúpida misión – concluyó el joven vampiro con aborrecimiento.

Carlisle asintió imperceptiblemente mientras sonreía interiormente. Le vendría bien compañía a su hijo.

La familia Cullen había sido perseguida, bastantes años atrás por una gran, secreta y poderosa organización de cazavampiros. Pero tras varios encuentros y pequeñas batallas y explicaciones tardías, la organización dejó de perseguirles un día sin dejar rastro. Dejaron de pensar en ella hasta que, un par de años después, la misma organización les ofreciera un trato. No tenían por que perseguirles, ya que no suponían demasiado peligro para los humanos mientras estuvieran bien alimentados, pero ellos podrían ayudarles. La familia Cullen era una família muy fuerte de grandes luchadores, tres de ellos con dones muy últiles, y podrian servir a la organización sin tener que entorpecer la vida "humana" que llevaban. Por lo que, des de entonces, la familia Cullen formaba parte de la organización, la cual se concentraba en encontrar y exterminar a los vampiros más fuertes y malvados, además de licántropos y demás seres oscuros.

Esas últimas semanas les habían llegado ciertos comunicados en los que la organización les pedía ayuda para exterrminar a un poderoso vampiros, obsesionado con la carne humana y sediento de cualquier tipo de sangre. Se decía que llegaba a beberse la sangre de los mismos vampiros. Era muy peligrosa la misión y la organización decidió asignarles un compañero, un fuerte luchador y poderoso cazavampiros que justamente se mudaba a Forks, el pueblo donde ellos vivían.

En el tiempo que hacía que pertenecían a la organicación de cazavampiros, apenas les habían mandado misiones, pues los consideraban demasiado valiosos.

Y entonces llegaron y les propusieron ese trabajo. Todos muy aburridos aceptaron de inmediato, aunque algunos, entre los cuales se incluía Edward, se resistieron a trabajar con un compañero a quien no conocían. Alice investigó un poco (también con la ayuda de sus visiones) y descubrió que la repentina mudanza de la esperada hija del Jefe de Policia Swan y el compañero en su misión no era una coincidencia. La joven Isabella Swan iba a ser cu compañera de instituto, vecina del _pueblo _(no vivían exactamente dentro de Forks) y compañera de misión.

-Una humana!! - Rosalie puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse. En la organización había otros vampiros, habían esperado a alguno de ellos. Rosalie empezó a enfurecerse, pues incluso antes de conocerse ya tenía celos de la chica Swan. Ella añoraba su vida humana, y al no tenerla, odiaba a todos los que se relacionaban con su familia, acusandoles de ser un peligro. Emmett en cambio se lo tomó mejor que ella, con una sonrisa burlona.

-A ver cuanto dura con nosotros. Seguro que la asustamos nada más vernos. - dijo mientras se reía.

-Trabajamos mejor solos – murmuró el chico de cobrizo cabello. No le gustaba para nada tener a un humano pululando cerca suyo, siempre molestaban y en las pocas misiones en las que había colaborado, habían resultado ser un estorbo al que no se le podía dejar solo ni un momento, en especial a las mujeres, ya que se distraían con ellos mismos al admirar su belleza. Una adolescente iba a ser peor. Jasper no dijo nada, pero frunció el ceño con pesadumbre. A pesar de su don para manipular las emociones de la gente, no iba a resultar fácil tranquilizar el ambiente en presencia de una humana. Él era el miembro más reciente del clan Cullen, y antes de eso, había llevado una vida como la de los vampiros que perseguían, y necesitaba de mucho autocontrol en el instituto para no echarse sobre ningún alumno. El llegar a casa siempre había sido un gran alivio para él, pero trabajando con un humano eso iba a resultar difícil, y más si por cualquier razón, la chica se hería y sangraba.

Alice, en cambio, estaba la mar de contenta, esperando entablar amistad con la nueva compañera. Por su condición, nunca había podido tener una verdadera amiga fuera de su familia, ya que corría todo tipo de peligro. Ni en sus visiones podía observar cómo iba a ser su relación con la nueva compañera. Esme, siempre tan abierta y pasional, les miró a a todos con preocupación. A ella no le importaba la nueva chica siempre y cuando las cosas no se fueran a salirse de control. Carlisle tenía plena confianza en todos ellos para saberse controlar y tenía ganas de algo de acción, aunque le apenaba el hecho de tener que matar a uno de su misma especie.

-¿Has descubierto algo que quieres que sepa? - murmuró Edward mirando a su padre, quien estaba sumido en unos pensamientos que no le dejó observar.

-La organización me ha mandado un breve informe de Isabella...

-¿Y?

_"No es una simple cazavampiros"_

-Se supone que ha de ser bastante fuerte para esta misión – contestó a los pensamientos de su padre a media voz el joven vampiro.

_"Tiene tu misma edad, y ya la han clasificado como la mejor cazavampiros de Asia y Europa"_

-Mucha palabreria..

_"He leído que a llegado a exterminar un clan entero de vampiros ella sola en menos de un cuarto de hora"_

-¿Quién demonios hace esos informes?

_"Charlie Swan sabe sobre nosotros, la organización y su hija"_

Edward no contestó, sólo miró a su padre con algo de sorpresas.

-Pero según e oído, no quiere saber nada del tema, por lo que nuestras reuniones serán en nuestra casa.

-¿El bosque no iría mejor? - preguntó con enfado. Edward era el más susceptible a esa misión y deseaba acabarla contra antes mejor.

-No, no queremos parecer maleducados ante la que va a ser nuestra compañera en esta misión, además, nos va a ser de mucha ayuda. Es una experta.

El bello vampiro de cabellos cobrizos sonrió de medio lado, con pose malévola.

-Tú dejame a solas con ella dos minutos, ni uno solo más, y te aseguro que de experta no tendrá nada. Saldrá por patas.

Carlisle suprimió una sonrisa. Había averiguado más cosas acerca de Isabella, cosas que no estaba dispuesto a que su hijo supiera por el momento. Estaba convencido de que quién saldria mínimamente espantado de esa "reunión" a solas con Edward no sería Isabella, precisamente. Edward lo leyó en la mentet de su padre y frunció el ceño con enfado, pero no dijo nada.

-Recuerda que las apariencias engañan... sólo e venido a recordarte que llegará pasado mañana, por lo que hemos adelantado nuestra excursión a cuando vengan Alice y los demás de comprar.

-Lo sé... - contestó aburrido el chico mientras giraba su perfecto rostro hacia la ventana, donde los últimos rayos de sol le iluminaron la piel. Oyó a Carlisle dirigirse hacia la puerta para cerrarla luego. Cerró los ojos mientras conectaba su sistema de audio para escuchar una de sus canciones preferidas.

_"Olvidé decirte que no soporta a los vampiros y que no está acostumbrada a no matarlos tras haber trabajado con ellos..."_

La enigmática frase de su padre le hizo esbozar una sonrisa burlona. La misión iba a resultar mucho más interesante ahora.

-----------

Bueno, aquí está el "prologo" de mi primera historia de Crepúsculo. No suelo poner el disclaimer ese porque es más qque evidente que los personajes y todo són de nuestra más que adorada Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo e cambiado la historia a mi estilo. Espero que os guste, porque a mi me encanta. Tanto si recibo algún review como si no, seguuiré publicando, al menos de momento, pues el segundo capitulo ya lo estoy escribiendo.

Considero esto como un prólogo por que me suena demasiado corto, sólo por eso, pero cada uno que lo considere como guste. El siguiente capitulo tratará de...

... la llegada de Bella a Forks y su primer día de instituto. Bueno, tampoco diré que no quiero reviews, sólo que me gustaria que la gente me diera su opinión, la que quiera, claro. Besos! Adiós y hasta pronto, espero!

Atte

Gise

P.D. Peke, esto va por tí, ahora ya puedes ir escribiendo el capitulo de tu fic ¬¬ no tienes excusa xD adiós! Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Con una pequeña maleta y un bolso de mano, la chica llegó al minúsculo aeropuero de Port Angeles, si eso se podia considerar un aeropuerto. Había sido un viaje que se le habia hecho muy pesado, no había parado de pensar en la misión y contra todo pronóstico, en los vampiros con los que iba a trabajar. Se había leído los breves informes de cada uno de los miembros del clan Cullen. No daban demasiada información, eran muy escuetos. Enfundada en unos tejanos oscuros, una liviana camiseta de manga larga (Bella se repitió mentalmente ponerse algo más que la ropa interior debajo de ella, demasiado fina) azul marino, unas bambas negras y un anorak negro (el cual tuvo que quitarse, pues con la cazadora de cuero tenía bastante) encontró a su padre, Charlie, quién parecía no cambiar en años más que unas pequeñas arrugas nuevas en el rostro y la frente más desprovista de cabello. Con un torpe abrazo, el padre la acomodó en la parte trasera del coche patrulla mientras se dirigian hacia la casa. Una hora de viaje.

-Esto... Bella, te he matriculado en el instituto... - le dijo nervioso, sin saber que decirle a la chica.

Bella solo suspiró, intentando parecer agradable mientras miraba por la ventana. A medida que se iban acercando más a Forks se iba poniendo más en guardia. No quería sorpresas desagradables.

-Muy bien, papá.

-Empezarás mañana, que es viernes...

-Vale.

Bella observó a su padre por el ravillo del ojo. Quería decirle algo y no sabía como.

-¿Aún sigues queriendo un coche? El instituto te pilla a..

-No hace falta, papá. Soy bastante rápida – le cortó la chica.

Charlie la miró por el retrovisor con una difícil mirada.

-No te preocupes, puedo ir andando para no levantar sospechas – lo último lo dijo con sorna.

-Te he comprado un coche. ¿Te acuerdas de Billy? Era suyo, pero como no puede utilizarlo ya...

Por fin le había soltado lo que quería decirle. La chica sonrió para si.

-¿Billy?¿Billy Black? El nombre me suena... - quería sacarlo de labios de su padre. Iba a intentar que su doble vida no le afectara directamente, pero eso no significaba que no se fuera enterando de cosas.

-Ya sabes... el de la Push...

-¿El cabeza de los Quileute? - preguntó con falsa inocencia. Charlie frunció los labios con fuerza.

-Si.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Bella volvió a la carga.

-Pues no me acuerdo mucho, la verdad... no sé de quién me hablas...

-El cabeza de la tribu de los licántropos – terminó por decir el Jefe de Policia, vencido al final.

Bella dejó de ocultar su sonrisa burlona.

-Ahora caigo! Ya me acuerdo...

-Bella... - le advirtió su padre.

-¿Saben qué soy?

-Si, y también los Cullen y no se llevan muy bien, que digamos...

Bella frunció el ceño, sin entender.

-¿Pero los Cullen no se alimentaban de animales?

-Si! Pero la tribu no se fia y hace muchos años hicieron un pacto. Los Cullen no pueden acercarse a la Push.

-Ah...

El silencio de nuevo inundó el lugar. Hacía ya unos minutos que habían entrado en el pueblo de Forks y ahora se dirigian a su casa.

-Bella, por favor, deja a la tribu de Billy en paz.. - le casi suplicó Charlie. Bella lo miró con atención. Billy, ahora postrado en una silla de ruedas, era el mejor amigo de su padre, quién le habia ayudado en todos esos años. No le sorpendió el ruego de Charlie, ya que era sabido por todos los que tenían conocimiento de la vida de la chica que a ella le encantaba asustar. Advertía con demasiada pasión en las palabras, según una compañera de Bella.

-Mientras ellos no entorpezcan la misión, no tengo por qué hacerles nada, papá.

Nadie más dijo nada y el silencio se tornó cómodo. La chica cerró los puños dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero, apretando la _Briellium._ El guante lo guardaba en el bolso.

La chica vió por la ventana, en entrar en el jardín delantero de la casa de su padre, el coche de que había estado hablando. Se trataba de un coche bastante viejo, de carrocería resistente, un viejo chevrolet rojo. Le iba a venir bien, parecería una chica normal y corriente, pues no creía que en ese pueblo los coches de lujo abundaran demasiado, aunque ella estaba acostumbrada a conducir coches mucho más rápidos, potentes y modernos, incluso motos. Pero le iba a venir bien un cambio. Además, le gustaba, algo de él le decía que era perfecto. Sonrió con sinceridad en bajarse del coche, mientras se acercaba hacia su ahora trasto personal mientras su padre le cogía la maleta con su escaso guardaropa.

Tras examinarlo durante unos minutos, se giró hacia Charlie, quién tras haberla observado con cariño, se dirigia hacia la casa.

-Muchas gracias, papá, me encanta! - lo dijo con más entusiasmo del que quería, pero se ablandó algo al oír la torpe respuesta de su padre y percibir el breve sonrojo en su rostro.

Una hora después, los dos se encontraban en la cocina, cenando una ensalada de pasta que Bella se había encargado de preparar al enterarse de que su padre poca cosa con la comida sabía hacer. Ahora ella se iba a ocupar de la cocina. Ese era otro de sus territorios. A su madre nunca se le había dado demasiado bien la cocina mientras Bella había estado en su casa, por lo que a sumió la instante la responsabilidad de alimentar a su familia bien. Cocinar le relajaba y le hacía ver las cosas con más claridad. Charlie sonrió ante la orden de su hija de no tocar nada de su ahora territorio. No iba a dejar que cocinara.

Una hora más tarde, tras media hora de acomodarse en la pequeña habitación que apenas había cambiado con los años, la chica cogió su neceser y su pijama para irse luuego al lavabo.

Se encerró en él, relajando cada músculo al paso del agua caliente por su piel desnuda, por sus musculos tensos. Se enjabonó y luego se aclaró y se enrolló en una toalla, para luego ponerse el pijama, coger el secador y secar su larga melena. Sin mirarse en el espejo ni una vez le dió las buenas noches a su padre y se dirigió a si habitación, donde luego se encerró.

Encendiendo la luz de su mesita de noche, la chica miró atentamente durante unos segundos las cortinas inmóviles, antes de dejar ir el aire que había estado reteniendo. Miró el anillo en su mano y se dispuso a abrir de nuevo los informes sobre la familia Cullen cuando unos toques a su puerta la alertaron.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo pasar, Bella? - la voz de su padre sonó a urgencia.

Bella se puso en pié de un salto y abrió la puerta, preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ah, nada importante... sólo que me acabo de acordar de algo que tenía que decirte. Esta mañana me a llamado el Dr. Cullen diciendome que mañana por la tarde, en cuanto se acabe el instituto, que esperes en el aparcamiento. Sus hijos te guiarán hacia su casa. Ahí tendreis la primera reunión.

Aunque con desagrado la chica asintió, comprendió lo duro que debía de haber sido para su padre haberle dicho eso. No le gustaba nada la faena a la que se dedicaba, la misma que lo había separado de su madre. Pero se lo agradeció interiormente, porque sólo asintió y cerró la puerta tras de si luego.

Mejor que se lo hubieran dicho a través de su padre, así durante el instituto no debería hablar con ninguno de ellos. Odiaba los vampiros, y le iba a costar trabajo trabajar con ellos sin matarlos. Al menos iba a intentarlo. Por su madre. No, por ella, su nuevo reto.

-------------

No había ido mal, de momento, el día de su nuevo instituto para Bella. Se había levantado con tiempo de sobras para leer dos veces más los informes sobre la misión. Se había cansado de la familia Cullen la noche anterior. Se había levantado, hecho la cam y vestido en unos pocos minutos. Había d esayunado su habitual bol con cereales con Charlie, quién, antes de irse, le había deseado buena suerte en el instituto, y no se había ido sin advertirle que llamara por la tarde en caso de que tardara más de la cuenta tras su reunión con los Cullen. Bella sólo había puesto los ojos en blanco y asintió con aburrimiento. Se iba a tener que acostumbrar a tener un padre sobreprotector.

Lavando su cuenco y secandolo luego, Belle se había puesto su anorak negro sobre una camiseta de manga larga campanada negra y unos tejanos azul oscuros, junto a sus botas, la mochila y había cogido la cazadora con una mano, con la intención de dejarla en su coche y ponersela en cuanto acudiera a la casa de los Cullen. Para su sorpresa, el coche arrancó a la primera y la radio funcionó, no demasiado bien, pero algo era algo. Poniendo rumbo hacia el instituto, la chica se conentró en el plan de su día. Ahora iba a ir al instituto, en el que iba a pasar toda la mañana rodeada de simple humanos, incapaces de imagina que cinco vampiros hacian clase junto a ellos. Luego, iba a esperar en el parquing a que los Cullen hijos me indicaran el camino hacai su guarida, seguramente un mini castillo oculto entre el espeso follaje de la zona, donde iba a tener mi primera reunión con ellos. Después, iba a volver a mi casa, hacer los deberes, y empezar a preparar una ensalada de patatas para mí y unas patatas asadas para mi padre, acompañadas con sanfaina que luego serviria para otro dia, como el sabado, poder comer bacalao. Si, era un plan entretenido.

Llegando a las oficinas, ya que el instituto estaba practicamente vacío, se bajó del coche y fué a informar de su llegada. La recibió una amable mujer, la Sra Cope, que le dió una hoja con todas sus clases y horarios, con incluso un mapa el instituto.

En salir de la oficina, Bella le pegó un repaso al mapa y seguidamente lo tiró. Ya se lo había memorizado.

Debía empezar a actuar. Cuando interpretaba ser una alumna normal, una humana corriente, se hacía patosa, torpe para despistar, pues en su papel como cazavampiros era muy rapida y hábil..

La primera clase, Lengua y Literatura pasó muy rápido, aunque aburrida, se había leído todos los libros, además, un chico con bastante acné se le presentó delante, presentandose como Eric y ofreciendose voluntario para acompañarla a llevarla a su siguiente clase, Historia.

Bella no le dió una negativa por intentar ser amable. No tenía que llamar la atención ni por se antipática. Pasó la clase de Historia, aburrida al igual que la de Trigonometría y Español, en la cual conoció a otra chica, muy parlanchina, bajita pero con un abultado pelo rizado llamada Jessica. En la cafetería mle presentó a sus amigas, cuyos nombres y rostros sólo memoriz los de Angela, la que me pareció más tímida y simpatica, y con Lauren, una chica de mirada cínica y sonrisa hipócrita. No veía demasiado necesario aprenderse todos los nombres de golpe. También conoció a Tyler, un chico que captaba la atención de Lauren, quién dejó de disimular tras que iniciara conversación con él.

No tenía mucha hambre, por lo que la chica cogió sólo un refresco. Si tenía hambre luego, en los bolsillos de su cazadora, en el coche, tenía dos barritas energéticas de chocolate, un pequeño capricho que se daba de vez en cuando. Tras sentarse con Jessica y las demás, notó ojos clavados en su espalda.

Bueno, más ojos de lo acostumbrado, ya que toda la mañana había sido observada. Esos no eran ojos humanos, y ella sabia exactamente de quiénes eran. Los Cullen la miraban. Pero ella los ignoró olimpicamente, esperando interiormente provocarlos. Eso la divertía, por lo que se pasó todo el almuerzo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras trataba por todos los medios de prestar atención a las voces de los cinco vampiros, aunque la verdad es que no cogió más que murmullos, no entendió nada. Pero eso ya era mucho, ya que en el nivel en el que estaban hablando sólo podian esscucharse entre ellos.

----------

Acabado el almuerzo, Angela la acompañó hasta la clase de Biología, la siguiente que tenía. No hablaron en todo el camino, cosa que le agradeció, pues estaba pensando en la posible reacción de los Cullen en cuanto la vieran en acción. Iba a ser divertido. Tal vez creyeran que no iba a estar a su altura, pero tal vez fuera a la inversa en cuanto comprobaran su poder.

-Hasta luego – se despidió Angela, dirigiéndose hacia su pupitre. Bella le dió una breve ojeada al aula, comprobando de refilón que sólo había un pupitre libre, el cual parecía compartido con uno de los Cullen. No quiso mirar más de lo necesario, por lo que, asumiendo su máscara humana, intentó parecer tímida y se acercó a su profesor, que tras firmarle un papel le indicó que se sentara al lado de Edward.

Bella caminó en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo y la mochila colgada de su hombro. Llegó al sitio y se sentó comodamente, sin mirar hacia su acompañante, que no estaba mirandole, y se dedicó a mirar al resto de los alumnos. Nadie había sacado el material, por lo que ella tampoco lo hizo. Unos minutos después, el señor Banner, su profesor, se aclaró la garganta.

-Hoy, como bien dije el otro día, veremos una pelicula a la cual tendrán que prestar atención pues podría mandarles un cuestionario para...

-Pero dijo que esa película duraba una hora y media! No acabermos hoy de verla! - le cortó una voz de chico. El profesor se aclaró la garganta y se sonrojó levemente. Bella fue capaz de verlo.

-Ahora callense y presten atención – tras decir eso, el hombre fue hacia la puerta, donde segundos después pasó un alumno arrastrando un carro en el cual llevaba un antiguo telvisor con un video y un dvd encima. Cerró la puerta tras haber pasado el alumno y apagó las luces.

Os cuchicheos empezaron a propagarse por el aula, hasta hacerse un rumor muy bajito. Bella se concentró en la película, a pesar de encontrarla aburridisima.

-¿Cuesta mucho contenerse ahora? ¿Te estoy tentando para que me mates? - un susurro, lo suficiente audible para ella vino de su compañero, con un profundo sarcasmo y sorna.

-No suelo matar a vampiros que no pueden ni defenderse. No es divertido matarlos. - le susurró Bella como respuesta a Edward. Se volteó descaradamente y entre la leve claridad que provenia de la televisión lo miró. Había visto su foto en el informe, y debía admitir que era bastante guapo. No todos los vampiros tenían esa suerte. Pero, a contratcor, ella admitió a Edward como uno de esos vampiros con mucha suerte. Era muy guapoo, le costaba admitirlo, pero no la avergonzaba. En persona era mucho mejor.

Mientras, Edward estudiaba a Bella, bastante sorprendido. No había tenido intención de que ese comentario lo entendiera, sí que lo oyera, pero no que lo entendiera. Hubiera sido divertido vela frustrada, pero eso no pasó, porque, a su sorpresa, le entendió perfectamente y encima le respondió muy burlonamente, cosa que no le gustó. Otra cosa que le molestó mucho fue el olor de la chica. Sólo había percibido un débil olor, dulce, delicioso, perfecto, pero demasiado débil, casi inexsistente. Eso no era normal.

Sólo Carlisle había leído el informe sobre Bella, pero le dijo que no había foto. Se contentó con las imagenes del padre de ella que había por su mente, porque no tenía ninguna reciente. No estaba mal, para ser humana.

Pero ciertamente, la chica de los pensamientos del jefe de policía eran algo anticuados. Ahora ella había crecido y para bien. Tenía buen aspecto. Pero según lo que había visto en las mentes de sus compañeros de otras clases, había resultado ser bastante torpe. ¿Ella era la temible y fuerte cazavampiros de la que le habían estado hablando?

-¿Eres tú el vampiro que puede leer mentes, verdad? - le susurró Bella, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Edward sólo atinó a asentir con enojo. Esa chica le estaba empezando a resultar irritante.

-Debes esperarnos en el parquing. Carlisle quiere hablar contigo. - dijo escuetamente el chico, ya sin mirarla. Fue su ultima palabra. Mientras, la chica sonrió con altaneria y asintió, volviendo a prestar atención a la pelicula. Era más que evidente por la mirada del vampiro que recientemente habían estado de caza. También era evidente que su apsecto de chica torpe y débil le había convencido.

El resto de la hora pasó en silenicio para ellos dos, él tratando de averiguar qué dificultaba quue tan preciado olor saliera a la luz y ella observando al vampiro con seriedad. Estaba claro que no iban a a estar a su nivel.

Las luces se encendieron repentinamente y las voces más altas de los alumnos se hicieron gritos. Edward se levantó lo más humanamente rápido que pudo y se fué hacia su siguiente clase. Mientras, Bella arrancó una sonrisa malévola y se dispuso a salir de clase cuando una voz profunda le hizo voltearse.

-¿Eres Isabella Swan, verdad? - el chico era un humano bastante guapo, también, de pelo rubio en punta y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bella – corregió ella con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora? - le preguntó el chico, antes de enrojecer levemente – perdona, no me he presentado, soy Mike Newton.

-Hola Mike – le saludó ella – ahora me toca gimasia – contestó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

A Mike se le volvió a iluminar la cara.

-A mi igual! Vamos – y sin más que decir, el chico la hizo seguirle mientras le explicaba alegremente que él ya había pasado por esto.

Bella, interiormente, lo agradeció. No estaba de humor para fingir una conveersación, por lo que se limitó a sonreirle, cosa que a él, al parecer le bastó y le sobró. Sólo faltaba una hora para tener que ir a casa de los Cullen, y estaba algo emocionada. Iba a ser muy interesante conocerlos a todos. Con algo de suerte, iba a poder molestar a Edward una vez más. Pero la mortificación de esperar una hora fingiendo ser una patosa integral en clase de educación física le asqueaba un poco. Resultaba frustrante no poder dejar en reidículo a los que se creían mejores en deportes.

Se dió cuenta de que ya habían llegado a las puertas de los vestuarios cuando Mike la llamó con otra deslumbrante sonrisa para despedirse. No podían cambiarse en el mismo vestuario, cosa que intuyó que a él no le gustaba demasiado. Ese chico no paraba de girarse para mirarla.

La chica entró a cambiarse y en salir, volvió a reunirse con Mike, quién, al parecer, la había estado esperando. Esa clase les tocaba jugar a voleibol, por lo que tubo que fingir cayéndose encima de una chica, mandando la pelota al campo contrario y tirarsela a la cara a una chica llamada Samantha, quién de sde ese momento la miró con algo de temor. Pobrecilla.

Acabada la clase, la chica procedió a cambiarse y a salir disparada hacia el aparcamiento. Miró el reloj que llevaba. Faltaban dos minutos para la hora oficial de salida. Por desgracia, al llegar a su coche, su nombre de labios masculinos la hizo voltearse. Mike de nuevo, a quién miraban unas chicas más pequeñas con sonrojo.

-Eh, Bella! - llegó el chico con la cara roja del esfuerzo. Una cadena plateada en su cuello hizo a Bella recelarse por un momento.

-¿Si, Mike? - le preguntó ceñuda.

-Eh... pues... - el chico pareció desconcertado.

_¿Se puede saber qué le pasa?_

-Na-nada... - tartamudeó el chico. Bella suspiró mentalmente. Iba a resultar todo más difícil de lo que parecía en un principio. - es sólo que... no me has esperado.

La chica levantó las cejas simulando preocupación.

-¿Debía esperarte?

-No, es sólo qué... nada, da igual. Supongo que te veré mañana en Lengua, ¿no?

-Mañana no lo sé, pero el lunes seguro..

Mike volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez, violentamente, susrró una breve despedida, se dió la vuelta y se fue en dirección a su coche. Bella abrió la puerta de su automóvil con desconcierto y se instaló en el asiento del conductor mientras se quitaba el anorak negro que llevaba. Dejó la mochila en el asiento de al lado y volvió a mirar la hora. Habían pasado cinco minutos des de que había consultado el reloj. Miró el aparcamiento que se iba llenando cada vez más y fijó la vista por un momento en el coche de Mike, un Suburban que salía en ese momento del aparcamiento. Frunció el ceño. ¿Todos los adolescentes se iban a comportar como Mike? Él parecía realmente interesado en ella, lo que la llevó a incomodarse. Además, estaba el asunto de esa cadena plateada en el cuello del chico. No entendía cómo podía haberse puesto alerta por eso, era una simple cadena.

Su estómago le recordó que tenía, en los bolsillos de la cazadora, dos barritas de chocolate energéticas. Cogiendolas, la chica las abrió una por una, saboreandolas con delicia, mientras miraba la hora.

El aparcamiento estaba cada vez más vacío, aunque aún quedaban coches, y los Cullen de pronto salieron del instituto. Acabandose el último trozo que le quedaba, la chica cogió una goma elástica negra y se hizo una cola alta, recogiendo todo su cabello y dejando unos pocos mechones al aire. Los observó dirigirse hacia un volvo plateado que, por la mañana, le había llamado la atención antes de dirigirse hacia su primera clase. Les vió pararse en las puertas y después, cinco pares de ojos se posaron en ella. Los miró con desafío, sabiendo que ellos podian intuirlo, y entonces cogió la cazadora y se puso a rebuscar entre los bolsillos. Unos segundos después, un par de toques en su cristal le hizo mirar.

Allí, con una sonrisa, se hallaba la vampira Alice Cullen, con su cabello señalando en diferentes direcciones. Bella se la quedó mirando unos segundos y luego, vio como la chica de cabello negro se deslizaba con gracia hacia la puerta del copiloto. Bella quitó el seguro a regañadientes y la chica abrió la puerta y entró, sentandose mientras apartaba la mochila y el anorak de Bella.

-Hola, Bella. - le dijo en una agradable y melodiosa voz de soprano.

-Alice Cullen, ¿verdad?

-Esa soy yo – le sonrió. Parecía muy alegre de estar allí.

-¿Puedo preguntar, Cullen...?

-Alice – la cortó sin perder la sonrisa.

-...qué estás haciendo aquí, en mi coche, Cullen? - enfatizó la última palabra con sorna. Alice, en cambio, la miró con ojos sorprendidos.

-Simplemente he querido conocerte antes, eso es todo. - la bella vampira miró hacia delante, dónde Bella descubrió al plateado Volvo, cuyo conductor, Edward, las miraba. - Sólo has de seguirlo.

-Bien – dijo la humana mientras sacaba el guante que había estado buscando en la cazadora. Se lo colocó en la mano izquierda esta vez, pues el guante tenía las propiedades de ajustarse a la mano en la que se colocase. Alice la miró con ojos sorprendidos, pero no preguntó. Bella puso el motor en marcha, con gran estruendo, y el coche de los Cullen empezó a avanzar.

-Tenía ganas de conocerte – le comentó Alice como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Tú eres la que tiene visiones, ¿verdad?

-Si.

Bella se concentró en seguir al volvo, que, para su desgracia corria mucho. Su coche era muy viejo, y no podia seguirles el paso. Entonces una idea le cruzo la mente.

-Eh, Cullen.

-No pienso contestarte mientras no me llames por mi nombre. En mi familia somo unos cuantos con el mismo apellido.

Bella se mordió la lengua y la miró con enojo.

-No apartes la vista de la carretera, podriamos tener un accidente.

El tono insolente de su voz hizo que agarrara el volante con más fuerza. Se iba a tener que tragar algo de su orgullo en aquella misión.

-Alice – pidió entre dientes

-¿Si, Bella?

-¿Soy la única cazavampiros de por aquí?

Alice la miró con interrogación.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y hay algún otro vampiro por esta zona aparte de vosotros?

-No asentado permanentemente, pero de vez en cuando pasan por aquí algunos.

-¿Y en este momento, hay algún visitante?

Bella se volteó a mirarla y vió vomo ella rehuía su mirada.

-No.

-Alice.

-No hay ninguno.

-Aún no, ¿a que tengo razón?

Bella estaba convencida de tener razón. Sonrió mientras seguía al volvo por un camino sin pavimento y de pronto se dió cuenta de con cuánta familiaridad se estaba dirigiendo a Alice Cullen. Se recriminó a sí misma pues ya estaba dando signos de debilidad. No debía de relacionarse con ella más en lo referente a la misión. Siguió teniendo pensamientos parecidos hasta que visionó una gran casa, de unos tres pisos, delante suyo. Paró el coche a pesar de que el coche de Edward seguía para delante. Alice la miró con desconcierto y se sorprendió al ver a Bella desabrocharse el cinturón y apoyar lo brazos y cabeza sobre el volante.

Bella no se imaginaba algo así. Había ido a grandes mansiones de vampiros, y siempre habian resultado ser demasiado frívolas, o tal vez, demasiado lujosas, pero siempre de un raro aspecto normal y impersonal a la vez, sólo transmitía f rialdad. En cambio, el hogar de los Cullen sólo le transmitía calidez, un hogar personal y cálido. Estaba muy confusa. Los informes ya eran confusos, pues la poca información que contenían eran detalles casi nada importantes sobre la familia. El portazo del asiento del copiloto la hizo reaccionar para ver a la joven Cullen esperar en su puerta a que bajara. Bella ni tan siquiera miró de nuevo hacia la casa, sólo cogió la cazadora y se bajó del coche. Alice la miró de nuevo interrogantemente pero no dijo nada mientras la humana se ponía la cazadora y se la abrochaba del todo.

Miró de nuevo hacia la casa, cada vez viendo más un hogar que un lugar para ocultarse. Pasaron el volvo plateado ya vacío y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada, la cual ya estaba abierta. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Alice, sonriente y alegre, cogió a Bella de la muñeca izquierda, con cuidado de no tocarle el guante y la condujo a paso apresurado y humano hacia el interior. En la gran habitación de colores cálidos, con una escalera de caracol, un gran piano de cola sobre un altillo y el muro trasero completamente de cristal, se hallaban los dos únicos vampiros a los que la cazavampiros aún no había visto personalmente. El hombre, alto, rubio, muy atractivo era Carlisle, que la recibía con una franca sonrisa y la mano tendida, a su lado estaba supuestamente Esme, una mujer, también joven, de ondilados cabellos caramelo, con el rostro en forma de corazón y una estatura menuda pero fuerte, con otra sincera sonrisa sobre los labios.

Bella los miró con desafío, pero una voz en su cabeza le recordó que debería trabajar con ellos durante una buena temporada, así que tenían que llevarse bien. Además, parecían buena gente (eso último le costó bastante admitirlo). Así que cambió la expresión de desafío por una inexpresiba, ya que era lo único que le permitía hacer su cuerpo sin dolor. Tomó la mano tendida de Carlisle Cullen y se presentó.

-Soy Isabella Swan, su nueva compañera de misión.

-Bella – la corrigió Alice con naturalidad. Bella tubo que aguantarse las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Hola, Bella, es un placer que hayas venido. Soy Carlisle Cullen y ésta és mi mujer, Esme.

-Encantada, Bella – mencionó Esme mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Bonito hogar, señores Cullen – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Bella tras un torpe silencio.

-Llámanos por nuestro nombre.

-Claro, Carlisle.

La chica se puso a inspeccionar con la mirada la estancia, con curiosidad, viendo sólo bajando las escaleras a la espectacular Rosalie, quién la fulminó con la mirada.

_Bueno, no todo es bueno_.

Estaba claro que poca ayuda iba a recibir por parte de la guapa rubia.

-¿Cuál es la finalidad de esta reunión? - preguntó al fin la mortal.

-Hemos creído que lo mejor, en un principio, sería presentarnos, para conocernos un poco más, eso es todo.

-Las reuniones se celebrarán aquí?

-Si – respondió rápidamente Esme, mirando con algo de nerviosismo a la cazavampiros.

-¿Hay algún incomveniente? - preguntó Carlisle, enarcando una ceja.

-Por mi parte no.

-Tal vez quieras conocer la casa – le dijo Alice algo impaciente.

-No lo necesita – replicó con voz agresiva la rubia, mirándola con desdén.

-Rosalie – la advirtió Esme en un tono maternal que descolocó por unos momentos a Bella, antes de contestar.

-Tiene razón. - musitó en voz baja.

-¿Dónde están Emmett, Jasper y Edward? - preguntó Alice, no haciendo caso a su hermana.

-En el jardín trasero – respondió la rubia con una mota de peligrosa diversión en su suave voz, mirando ahora con altanería de nuevo a Bella. - ¿Quieres ver la casa, Bella? Entonces vayamos mejor primero al jardín, es mejor ver primero los exteriores.

La sorpresa abundó en los diferenets rostros de los vampiros, pues había cambiado completamente el tono de voz a uno meloso y muy dulce, además de haber empujado a Bella por la espalda de manera suave hacia la puerta de entrada, invitándola a rodear la gigantesca casa por fuera.

Bella no se fiaba ni un pelo de esa vampira, por lo que, oliendo lo que se le avecinaba, metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de la cazadora, agarrando fuertemente a Briellium, dispuesta a usarla.

Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa, un precioso jardín desprovisto de árboles, sintió un empujón por parte de Rosalie, quién se había apartado de ella a unos metros, esperando la llegada de Carlisle, Esme y Alice, allí en pie.

El suave viento sopló durante un segundo, que fue el único que necesito Bella para apartarse del lugar en el que se encontraba con una agilidad increible. Se situó casi al instante a cinco metros de su antigua posición, viendo cómo un rubio, alto y corpulento vampiro de nombre Jasper se hallaba ahora en el mismo sitio, arrodillado mirándola con diversión.

Bella sonrió desafiante, pues la estaban provando, seguramente para ver si era merecedora de estar en esa misión con ellos. Dió un salto de unos cinco metros hacia detrás para apartarse rápidamente hacia las sombras de los arboles más proximos.

En los sitios en los que había estado parada ahora se hallaban el musculoso y de cabello rizado y oscuro Emmett y el perfecto y desafiante Edward, todos mirándola con sorpresa.

En la oscuridad de las sombras, la chica se subió la cremallera haasta arriba del todo y se ajustó el anillo que llevaba. Si querían jugar, iban a perder, pues no se iba a dejar ganar. Les iba ademostrar lo que valía ella, y si era necesario mostrar sus armas, lo haría, pero no iba a matar a ninguno, pues sólo era una prueba. Ajustandose el guante para luego coger a Briellium se preparó para atacar. Vió olisquear el aire a Jasper y después mirar con desconcierto hacia los arboles. No estaba haciendo ningún ruido, y gracias al anillo y la cazadora, el olor de su sangre, de su cuerpo, se había eliminado completamente, siendo prácticamente invisible en esa ocasión.

Sin hacer ruido alguno, la chica saltó sobre el más musculoso, Emmett, concentrandose en unas palabras que recitó en silencio, haciendo que del oscuro cristal de su anilla saliera una luz plateada y oscura, transformando su arma en una gigantesca y peligrosa anilla afiliada por todos los contornos.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! - escuchó exclamar al chico, quién se apartó rápidamente con una muda sorpresa en los ojos. La anilla que Bella sostenía en la mano, en apariencia muy pesada, cayó en el lugar en el que Emmett había estado con anterioridad, causando una nuve de polvp y tierra a dos metros a su alrededor. Jasper sofocó un rugido de diversión y sorpresa y se tiró contra la sombra que se dislumbrava entre el polvo sólo con los atentos ojos de los vampiros. La sombra procedió a esquivarlo por unos centimetros, lo suficiente para que él la viera e intentara aprisionarla, cosa que no consiguió. Haciendo una espectacular finta, la chica salió propulsada a bastantes metros de la nueve de polvo, majestuosa, con el cabello flotando al viento y la gigantesca Biellium en su mano derecha, mirando a Edward, quién rugió con algo de enfado y se agazapó, con intención de saltar sobre ella.

Edward saltó mientras Bella caía en su dirección. Para desconcierto de Bella, tras intentar sortearlo, el chico la cogió del brazo izquierdo, llevándola a tierra con él. Los labios del vampiro se curvaron en hacer una sonrisa pícara, a lo que respondió Bella cerrando el puño del brazo aprisionado, tensando sus músculos y concentrándose por un breve lapso de décimas de segundo.

Los inofensibos pinchos metálicos de los nudillos de pronto se iluminaron y se agrandaron un poco, para luego prender fuego a la mano entera de Bella (sólo el guante). Ante la sorpresa, Edward dejó ir inmediatamente el brazo y se apartó unos metros de ella.

Ella sonrió con malícia y corriendo, se acercó a él, acercando el fuego hacia la pálida piel del vampiro quién, por supuesto, más rápido que ella, se apartó y se deslizó al lado de sus dos hermanos quién cada uno optó por mirarla con asombro. Aún con el guante ardiendo y la espectacular arma en su mano, Bella los miró con divertimiento.

-¿Qué tal? - preguntó en tono inocente.

Los tres vampiros aparecieron a la vez ante ella, atacándola por diferentes zonas, sin intentar herirla, sólo tirarla al suelo y apresarla, pero ella con una finísima agilidad los sorteó sin tratar de atacarlos, y tras unos minutos de la misma manera, Bella decidió poner fin a aquella ridícula prueba y saltó hacia el río que se adivinaba por detrás de ellos. Todos la siguieron, los tres chicos intentando atacarla, pero ella no se dejaba. En cuanto llegó, Bella se metió hasta que el agua le cubrió hasta más arriba de las rodillas. Mientras, Emmet y Jasper la miraron desconcierto des de unos metros a la orilla, mientras que Edward, empeñado en ser él quién la ganase se adentró un poco en las cristalinas aguas, dejando el espacio de unos metros entre ellos.

La oscura piedra de Briellium volvió a iluminarse, haciendose cada vez más pequeña hasta su tamaño original. Bella se lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo y luego, aún ardiendo el guante, lo metió de sopetón en el agua, provocando una humareda miu espesa. Un violento viento empezó a soplar por todos lados y tanto el agua como el humo se hicieron una baja columna que se dirigió hasta tirar con fuerza al suelo a los tres vampiros, dejandolos mojados y confusos, con un fuerte olor a humo alrededor.

El humo se disipó de repente, mientras todos los vampiros, con ojos muy abiertos, observaban a Bella quién se hallaba sentada sobre el pecho de Edward, medio incorporado en el agua, con rostro triunfal.

-Creo que ha ganado – musitó la voz asombrada de Esme, mientras Alice se reía incontrolablemente al lado de Jaspe, quién miraba a Bella con sorpresa y rostro apaciblemente contento. Mientras, Rosalie estaba arodillada al lado de su marido Emmet, quién en un principio confuso, se puso a reír alegremente asintiendo a lo dicho por Esme.

Carlisle estaba muy sorprendido. Ningún cazavampiros antes había sido capaz de pasar la prueba que Jasper, Emmett y Edward les hacían pasar.

Mientras, el chico de cabellos cobrizos miraba a Bella con enojo.

-Apartate de encima mío. - le dijo en un susurro frío como el hielo.

-Admite que te he ganado, Edward – le respondió remarcando su nombre en un tono ridiculo.

-Para tí Cullen.

-Ok, Edward – para eso sí que valía la pena tragarse el orgullo.

-¡Apartate! - le gritó el vampiro cogiendola por las piernas y tirándola al agua.

La chica no reaccionó en un principio, pero cuando se vió mojada una repentina furia se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, alertando a Jasper, sintiendo la ira llamear en el delicado cuerpo de la humana.

-Idiota – le dijo Bella antes de que el guante, de nuevo sumergido y apagado formara un chorro a presión de agua que fue directo a la cara del vampiro quién no tubo tiempo para apartarse.

Aún chorreando más de lo normal, Edwrard vió como la joven salía mojada y muy enfadada del agua, en dirección a la casa con unos pasos muy agresivos.

-Es increible – le dijo Rosalie a Edward, apareciendo en la orilla con ojos de fúria.

-Sí... puede que no sea tan débil como pensaba en un principio – reconoció el chico levantandose y viendo a Bella con Esme y Alice detrás de ella insistiendo en que se cambiara.

-Podrias pillar un buen resfriado – le decía Esme preocupada.

-Estaré perfectamente, gracias. - respondió Bella con testarudez.

-Pero..

-Creo – dijo la humana volteandose hacia Carlisle que las seguía, como los demás chicos (Rosalie se había quedado en el río muy enfadada) a algunos metros de distáncia – que nuestra primera reunión ya se a acabado, ¿verdad?

-Tenía pensado hablar sobre lo que sabemos del vampiro que hemos de capturar, pero...

-Eso no corre prisa por el momento, además, supongo que tenemos la misma información, no es necesario por el momento una segunda reunión, así que, gracias por este momento tan divertido y recibirme en vuestra casa, pero me voy. Adiós.

Dejando a todo el mundo congelado en su sitio, agradablemente sorprendido, la chica se dirigió a su coche y se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando sintió unos grandes y muy musculosos brazos rodear su cintura para, seguidamente, colocarla en los fornidos hombros de Emmett Cullen.

-¡Dejame en el suelo! - chilló Bella, mientras el fornido vampiro, sin hacerle caso alguno, se dirigia hacia la casa dónde todos ya habían entrado. En menos de un segundo Bella acababa de ser depositada en un blanco y mullido sofá orientado hacia la pared de cristal.

-Lo admito, eres buena – le dijo una voz conocida como la de Edward a su izquierda, dónde se hallaba sentado, ya completamente cambiado con el cabello algo húmedo.

-Muy buena – concretó Emmett mirándola alegremente, también cambiado.

-Buena por el momento – le dijo el chico de cabellos cobrizos.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a luchar así? - le preguntó la voz de Jasper quién aparecía en esos momentos por la escalera.

-Soy una cazavampiros mejor que los de élite, por fuerza he de saber luchar si no me liquidarian en un momento. - contestó con vehemencia Bella deshaciendose la cola.

-¿Sólo cazas vampiros? - preguntóla voz curiosa de Alice.

-Por supuesto que no, también soy una reputada exterminadora de hombres lobo y otros seres.

Los ojos de todos se oscurecieron al sentir las palabras de sus acérrimos enemigos. Entonces, Bella recordó lo que su padre le había contado el día anterior.

-Vosotros teneis un tratado con los licántropos de La Push, ¿no?

-Si.

El silencio se hizo incómodo para Bella al notar seis pares de ojos sobre ella, estúdiandola. De pronto, se acordó de una pregunta que deseaba hacerles.

-¿Qué os parece mi olor?

La pregeunta les pilló con la guardia baja y notó a Edward mirarla con interés. Bella simuló no haberlo notado.

-Eso es otra cosa que te queríamos preguntar – mencionó Carlisle. - no captamos tu olor.

-Yo si que lo capté en nuestra clase de Biologia, pero muy levemente – asintió pesaroso.

-¿Y ahora?

Se la quedó mirando de forma enigmatica, para después negar.

-Es otra de mis armas.

-¿Podemos saber de lo que se trata? - perguntó ahora con voz curiosa Jasper.

-Voy a trabajar con vosotros, antes o después lo descubrireis. El anillo que llevo es lo más fuerte. Oculta mi olor gracias al material del que está hecho. Lleva en mi familia un montón de generaciones. Pero no llega a ocultarlo del todo. Tú – dijo señalando a Edward – captaste algo de mi olor porque no llevaba la cazadora puesta, que es lo mismo que el anillo pero más potente, a parte de tener estas propiedades. Nunca me quito el anillo.

-¿Y tus armas?

-Sólo puedo decir que són mías – sonrió de medio lado y miró un reloj que había en la pared colgado, viendo que hacía cerca de una hora que había salido del instituto – bueno, és hora de que me vaya marchando, así que ya nos veremos. - dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Estaba segura de que no habían hablado de nada que realmente les interersara, pero había sido para romper el hielo. Toda la familia la acompañó hasta la entrada. Unos metros más adelnate, el móbil en el pantalón le vibró, por lo que lo cogió y respondió.

-¿Si?

_-¿Qué te han parecido?_

-Són bastante fuertes.

_-¿Entonces te están bien?_

-Si, por qué no...¿para qué has llamado?

_-Un aquelarre de tres vampiros de acerca a Forks. Mañana seguramente ya estarán allí.Avisa a los Cullen._

Bella frunció el ceño a la vez que miraba a la familia Cullen, que se había reunido en corrillo alrededor de un miembro, que sospechó que era Alice, al fin y al cabo, era ella la que tenía las visiones.

-No creo que haga falta. ¿Los habeis identificado?

_-Aún no, pero sospechamos que no són demasiado amistosos. _

-¿Pueden ser rastreadores?

_-No lo sabemos. Han dejado un par de víctimas en la última ciudad en la que han estado._

-¿Y sólo sospechais que no són demasiado amistosos?

_-Bueno.._

-Dejamelos a mi. - dijo la chica sin apartar la vista de la familia Cullen. Alice había salido ya de su trance y ahora la miraba. Bella le respondió saludandola insolentemente con la mano.

_-Es territorio de los Cullen, eso lo han de decidir ellos._

-¡¿Qué?!

_-Tranquilizate, Bella._

-Pero...

-Bella.

La voz de Carlisle la hizo voltearse. Allí se encontraba él, acompañado de Alice y Edward, que la miraban.

-Te llamo luego, y quiero detalles – y sin más, la chica colgó y los miró con aspecto serio.

-Alice ha visto...

-Llegaran mañana – cortó la chica a su hermano.

-Hablaremos con ellos, no ha visto que vengan a atacar, no es necesaria la violencia. - mencionó Carlisle con ojos serios.

-Pero...

-Por si acaso, mañana por la tarde nosotros iremos a jugar, será por entonces cuando ellos aparezcan, hablaremos con ellos entonces.

-¿A jugar? - ¿Los vampiros jugaban?

-Si, si quieres y no te fías, podrias venir con nosotros para hablar con ellos o, si las cosas se complican, ayudarnos a hecharlos.

Bella se lo pensó mirando al cielo durante un breve segundo.

-Muy bien.

-Te recogeremos mañana por la tarde.

La chica asintió en sielncio mientras se daba media vuelta hacia su coche. En el camino de vuelta a casa, la chica no dejó de pensar en lo que había pasado esa tarde y se recriminó mentalmente el haber aceptado. No debía haber aceptado, pues eso quería decir que también había aceptado quedarse quieta y callado en caso que las cosas pudieran ir bien.

Traducido quería decir que debía aguantarse las ganas de descuartizarlos.

También se recriminó el hecho de haberse sentido tan agusto en compañía de esa familia de vampiros. Llegó a casa en unos minutos y se dispuso a hacer los deberes rápidamente, pues no le habían mandado demasiados y a empezar a hacer la cena para esa noche antes de que Charlie llegara.

Dos horas después, Charlie llegaba cansado y fatigado. Bella empezó a preparar algo de ternera a la plancha mientras pensaba en la receta de espaguetis que había leído hacía un par de semanas. Su padre fue a ducharse mientras ella terminaba de poner la mesa.

Mientras la cena procedía, el interés de Charlie por el día de su hija iba menguando. La chica le había advertido que no se metiera en sus asuntos, pues podía ser peligroso, y de la reunión con los Cullen sólo quiso saber si se había extendido demasiado.

Tras lavar los platos, la chica fue hacia el cuarto de baño donde se relajó en una caliente ducha, mientras pensaba en lo que podía pasar la tarde del día siguiente. Sonrojandose (cosa que solo hacia cuando estaba sola) se acordó de cómo había acabdo la prueba de los Cullen. Se había sentado encima de Edward, y para desgracia suya, descubrió que no le molestaba en absoluto haber estado tan cerca de _ése_ vampiro. Quitandose esos pensamientos de la cabeza y poniendose el pijama y dando las buenas noches a su padre, la chica, sin quitarse el anillo, se tapó con los edredones y dejó que morfeo la acunara entre sus brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella despertó minutos antes de que su despertador sonara. A pesar de ser sábado, Bella era madrugadora por naturaleza. Aunque era temprano, su padre ya se había ido a pescar, cosa que le había comentado la noche anterior de pasada. Con la mirada soñolienta, el pijama algo traspuesto y algunos enredos en el pelo, la chica se acercó descalza hasta su ventana, mirando tras las cortinas la calle desierta. Se volvió tras bostezar y se calzó. Miró el reloj tras parar la alarma. Acabaría por la mañana todas las tareas de casa. Cogió unos vaqueros desgastados y viejos y una camisa blanca abotonada de manga corta y manchada de pintura negra y se fué hacia el lavabo. Se cambió en un momento y ni se peinó. Bajó dando brincos la escalera, con cuidado de no caerse y llegó a la cocina en menos de un parpadeo. Allí preparó en cinco minutos unas espirales de pasta para que hiviesen, y tras eso, se preparó su habitual bol de cereales con leche y se lo comió en un momento.

Limpió el bol y lo secó y se fue al piso de arriba corriendo de nuevo. No tenía motivos para ir deprisa, pero alcanzó en su habitación su neceser en un momento y fué directa al lavabo, dónde se cepilló los dientes y el largo cabello, desenredándolo.

Tras acabar de ajustarse la camisa, que le venía un poco justa (los tres primeros botones estaban desabrochados, pero como estaba ella sola no se preocupó) fue a su habitación, dónde hizo la cama y la recogió. Abrió la ventana y dejó que se ventilara el piso de arriba.

Empezó a limpiar la casa. Limpiarla entera no le llevó mucho rato, pues estaba más limpia de lo que había pensado, así que luego la ordenó y salió a comprar lo que le faltaba de comida, un viaje de no más de veinte minutos en total. Colocó en su sitio lo que había comprado y retiró la pasta, más que hecha, del agua y la enfrió. Luego la puso en la nevera, a la espera de que se enfriara y hizo la colada mientras. Había cogido el mp3 y lo tenía colocado de manera de que no escuchara a su alrededor. Cuando hacía ese tipo de faenas, relajantes para ella, le gustaba concentrarse sólo en eso, en nada más. No quería pensar en su vida controlada. Tras que acabara la última canción y dejara de poner suavizante a la lavadora, la chica volvió a la cocina y allí, mientras otra canción empezaba a través de los auriculares, distinguió su móbil vibrar encima de la mesa.

Se quitó los auriculares de un manotazo, dejándolos colgar al mismo tiempo que avanzaba a descolgar el móbil. Una voz conocida y algo sombría la saludó al otro lado.

_-Hola, Bella._

Eran _ellos_. Bueno, en realidad, uno de ellos, los jefazos, en teoría.

-Hola.

Pero él era más bien su informador, a parte de otra chica.

_-¿Al final bien con los Cullen?_

La chica asintió mientras, viendo que no le faltaba nada más por hacer en la casa, se dirigía a coger un edredón blanco y viejo y se volvía al patio trasero de la casa. Allí tiró el edredón sobre la húmeda hierba y se sentó sobre él. A pesar de llevar manga corta y estar nublado, no tenía demasiado frío.

-De momento, no están mal – le espetó con voz atajada.

_-Són un grupo realmente bueno y eficiente. _

-Ya...

La voz cambió a un tono más divertido al otro lado de la linia.

_-A los Cullen no les pasa nada, a tí si._

Bella suspiró con fuerza, enfadada mientras se dejaba caer panza arriba en el edredón.

-¡Parecen tan pacíficos! - musitó enfurruñada – no les gusta la lucha como a mi, por lo que creo que no será nada divertido. Esto va a ser un muermazo total – le dijo con pena.

_-No te dejes engañar_. - le advirtió la voz. La chica sólo puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que con la mano libre se pasara el cabello en forma de abanico por detrás de la cabeza, largo y brillante. Se miró con desinterés el anillo en la mano, descubriendolo como otras tantas veces. Era plateado, sin ornamentes, más bien fino y de un material demasiado extraño para ser plata. Su frialdad era inusual, al igual que su brillo. Una pequeña piedra violácea ocupaba el centro, en forma de óvalo. Brillaba con oscuridad.

-¡Pero es que se les ve!

_-¿Te pusieron a prueba? _

Bella descentró la mirada del anillo y miró a las nubes que tapaban un sol que pocas veces iba a ver en aquel lugar.

-¿Te lo han dicho?

_-Lo he supuesto. Sus chicos se divierten así, mientras prueban a su adversario._

-Idiotas – murmuró Bella. Su interlocutor sólo carraspeó con enojo. Se notaba que conocía un poco a los Cullen y los apreciaba.

_-Bueno, te he llamado por una razón, ¿Sabes?_

-Pues dímela – le espetó de nuevo la joven mientras intentaba mirar a través de las nubes. Una fría brisa la tensó y empezó a mirar a su alrededor des del suelo con minuciosidad.

_-Los vampiros que se acercan, són rastreadores._

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio antes de que Bella preguntara con impaciencia.

-¿Y qué?

_-¿Cómo que y qué? _- repitió alarmado la voz de hombre –,_¡pues que són rastreadores!_

-Eso ya lo sabía ayer. Dime algo que no sepa.

-_Bueno, no todos lo són, o eso creemos. Sólo tenemos constancia de que dos lo són seguro._

La chica suspiró y dejó de mirar su alrededor al no ver nada fuera de lo usual. Aún era pronto, así que no empezó a preparar la comida. Además, no tenía hambre.

-Pues anda que sois buenos informantes – le contestó a bocajarro Bella.

-_Lo siento, ya hemos informado de lo que podíamos descubrir. Así que no te pasará nada por descubrir lo que falta tú, al fin y al cabo, tú también trabajas, ¿no?_ - la voz al otro lado del auricular parecía enfadada y la chica reprimió una carcajada.

-Tienes razón. Ya te diré algo cuando los vea.

_-Ja, ja._

Bella se permitió reír un poco en voz alta, estirada como estaba en el edredón. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que la chica empezara a sentirse somnolienta. Se había habituado a la temperatura, y los rayos del sol no eran un problema para la claridad.

_-Bueno, pues ya hablaremos_ – dijo la voz al otro lado. Bella asintió, pero contestó al darse cuenta de que no podía verla.

-Si, hasta pronto, y gracias por la información. - ya iba a colgar cuando el interlocutor le habló.

_-Si al final tienes que cargarte a esos tres, Bella, procura dejarles algo de diversión a los Cullen. No estás tú sola._

La chica arrugó la nariz pero no contestó, sólo colgó y dejó caer el móbil. Miró el cielo y otra suave brisa, esta algo más cálida, le acarició los brazos y el escote, al igual que el rostro. Cerró los ojos, pensando. Bostezó suavemente y se acomodó en el blanco edredón.

El ruido y la sensación de tener a alguien muy cerca suyo la hizo abrir los ojos de manera rápida y tensa. No se movió en unos segundos, sólo respiró profundamente y luego se pasó la mano por la cara. Se había dormido. Se dió cuenta de que se había puesto de lado, casi en posición fetal. Vió entonces unas bambas nuevas seguidas de unos tejanos en frente de su cara, casi sin poder verlas a causa del edredón y la verde hierba. Se levanto al ver que no estaba sola. Se puso de rodillas y miró el cuerpo del chico que estaba a su lado, mirándola con detenimiento con una mueca inexpresiva.

Reconoció a Edward Cullen cuando rerparó en su angelical rostro y su cabello desordenado. Una fuerte ráfaga sopló en la cara de Bella, haciendo que sus cabellos ondearan con violencia y su camisa volara sin salirse durante un momento. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Ninguno desviaba la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Bella con un tono de peligro. El chico sólo sonrió de manera traviesa.

-Alice tenía ganas de verte, además, nos iremos más pronto de lo acordado – le explicó Edward.

-¿Por qué?

-La tormenta que Alice preveía para esta noche se ha adelantado gracias al fuerte viento, y los visitantes también.

Bella asintió y entonces se puso en pié, no sin dificultad. Las piernas se le habían dormido. Se agachó a recoger el móbil y el edredón, ya mojado y manchado de verde. Se preguntó cuánto habría estado dormida. El estómago le contestó que el rato suficiente como para no comer a su hora.

Aún tensa entró en la casa y metió el edredón en el canasto de ropa sucia, antes vacío. Notaba cómo Edward la seguía y eso la enfurecía, pero no le dijo nada. Llegó entonces a la cocina, preparada para hacerse la comida cuando vió en la pequeña mesa un plato de ensalada de pasta perfectamente preparado, con la mesa puesta. En la fregadera, Alice estaba acabando de lavar los utensilios que había utilizado. Bella no dijo nada, sólo se sentó y miró a ambos hermanos.

-No sabía que supieras cocinar – le mencionó a Alice.

-Y no sé, pero no es tan difícil hacer una ensalada de pasta. Los ingredientes són algo lógico para una ensalada.

Bella se miró con detenimiento lo que estaba comiendo y entonces vió un par de ingredientes que no le hubiera puesto, pero se calló y empezó a comer.

-Te voy a preparar la ropa para que cuando acabes de comer te vayas directa a cambiarte – le espetó Alice momentos después, saliendo como una exalación de la cocina. Eso sólo le recordó a Bella la camisa que llevaba, manchada, pequeña y demasiado desabotonada. Notó la mirada del vampiro en cuanto éste se sentó en frente suyo y sonrió de manera pícara. Eso la hizo entrecerrar los ojos y sospechar.

--¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó de mala manera mientras apuraba el plato. Se lo había acabaado rápido, puesto que tenía bastante hambre. Se levantó de la mesa y la recogió y limpió, al igual que sus cubiertos y plato.

-No deberias haber dejado que Alice te escogiera la ropa. Ya le gustas bastante así, con ropa normal. En cuanto vea tu ropa estás perdida – le comentó Edward como quien no quiere la cosa. Bella se paralizó mientras acababa de secar el plato y entonces miró al vampiro sentado, que le sonrió con sorna.

-¿Porqué?

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Le encantan las compras, sólo te lo digo.

Un mal presentimiento le vino mientras iba a toda prisa hacia su habitación. El chico se había quedado en el comedor, ahora sentado en el sofá, mirando las escaleras. Bella abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con la habitación llena de ropa desperdigada por todas partes, hasta en la rama del árbol de enfrente de su ventana. Suerte que era sólo unos.. pantalones. Fué rápidamente a cogerlos, saltando ágilmente a la rama, por si los vecinos lo veían, podrían pensar mal.

Tras volver a su habitación, descubrió que Alice no se había dado cuenta o la había ignorado al llegar a su habitación. Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una sonrisa malvada pintada en los labios. La chica lo fulminó con los ojos antes de tirar el pantalón sobre la cama llena de camisetas y para su vergüenza, sobre su ropa interior (estaba debajo del todo, así que no se veía).

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? - le prerguntó la chica a la vampira que ni se giró para responderle, mientras obserbava una camiseta de manga corta gris y la arrojaba sin mirar donde caía.

-Tienes una ropa bastante anticuada, Bella. Necesitas vestuario nuevo, además, no hay otros colores que no sean fríos.

-Me gustan esos colores, y no me importa su voy o no a la moda.

Pero Alice seguía en sus trece. Bella, tragandose todo su orgullo, miró a Edward suplicante, quién sólo rió entre dientes y enarcó una ceja de la forma más seductora posible. Al verle, la chica desvió su mirada, con la respiración costosa sin saber porqué.

Tras cinco minutos más de vaciar el armario de Bella, la vampira de pelo corto finalmente se giró hacia ella con mala cara y muy seriosa, pero con un conjunto de pantalón tejano azul oscuro y una camiseta negra en las manos.

-Tú y yo tenemos que irnos de compras con urgencia, ¡Bella, necesitas de todo! A parte de que tienes muy poca cosa...así que vete preparando para un día de tiendas.

Edward conservó la mirada divertida y pícara al mirar a la chica quién había palidecido más de lo normal.

-Me gusta mi ropa y no necesito más.

-Sólo tienes pantalones, ni una falda, camisas muy oscuras, ni un color cálido, bambas y botas simples, nada de tacón, ni un bolso decente, ni maquillaje..

-No me hables de maquillaje – le amenazó la joven castaña.

Pero Alice no le hizo caso y salió del armario, pasandole la ropa a las manos y dirigiendose hacia el marco de la puerta.

-A no ser que quieras quedarte a ver como Bella se cambia, ya te puedes estar yendo. - le espetó a su hermano intentando cerrar la puerta.

-No creo que me pierda nada interesante si no miro – le contestó Edward dandose media vuelta sin mirar a Bella.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo y a Bella le temblaban las manos de fúria. No había respondido al comentario del chico Cullen porque sabía que tenía razón. En cuanto aspecto físico, no tenía autoestima pero en su trabajo no era para menos, debía reconocerlo hasat ella.

-Imbécil – le susurró Alice a la puerta cerrada. Se volteó y vió a Bella más palida de lo normal, mirando la ropa con detenimiento y tristeza. Oyó un leve suspiro y se sorprendió - ¿No te habrá afectado lo que idiota ése ha dicho, verdad?

-¡No! - le dijo la chica mientras intentaba cambiar la cara y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Alice la miró unos segundos antes de explicar a su hermano.

-Lo que ha querido decir Edward...

-No me interesa lo que ha querido decir, lo ha dejado claro y le doy la razón – dijo mientras se quedaba en ropa interior la chica mientras se quitaba el viejo pantalón. Se colocó con rapidez el tejano azul oscuro y empezó a ponerse la camiseta negra, que resultó ser una nueva que no recordaba haber estrenado. Tenía un gran es cote de pico que se tapaba medianamente con una tela blanca, como si fuera una falsa camiseta interior, también tenía capucha y era de manga larga. Le quedaba más ajustada de lo que recordaba al probarsela, así que la chica supuso que su madre se la había comprado al rechazarla ella.

-Con la camisa que llevabas era fácil hacerse una vaga idea de lo que llevabas debajo, a Edward sólo le ha bastado un poco de imaginación, y que dejabas poco a ella – le explicó la vampiresa mientras le pasaba los calcetines. La chica se ruborizó sin quererlo un poco y musitó para sí el tirar la camisa a su regreso.

-No creo que sea eso lo que ha querido decir.

-Pues yo te aseguro que si – la vampira le pasó las bambas oscuras mientras abría la puerta. Antes de salir, la cazavampiros miró el desastre en su habitación, a lo que Alice respondió.

-Lo recogeré en un momento, tú mientras peinate.

Unos minutos después, en cuanto terminó del lavabo peinada y y ajustandose la camiseta, se encontró de cara con Edward Cullen quién la miraba con ojos oscuros. Bella lo pasó de largo no sin darse a propósito contra su brazo (Edward era demasiado alto para que se dieran hombro con hombro). Fué a su habitación, seguida del estúpido vampiro que la miraba con interés des de detrás y se encontró con todo perfectamente despejado y ordenado. Alice estaba sentada en su cama, mirándola con una sonrisa. Un trueno a lo lejos retumbó en la habitación fuertemente. La vampira de cortos cabellos saltó de la cama.

-No nos mojaremos, no por lo menos en un rato, llevate si quieres un impermeable..¿nos vamos? - explicó con tranquilidad.

Bella asintió mientras abría el armario y sacaba la cazadora y la tiraba sobre la cama. Los vampiros Cullen la miraron des de la puerta.

Entonces, la chica sacó de la mesilla de noche una pequeña caja de agujas plateadas y se la metió en un bolsillo del pantalón. Edward se ehcó a reír en cuanto lo vió.

-¿Piensas coser mientras juegas? - le preguntó con sorna. Era más que evidente que Bella no iba a jugar. Ella sólo lo ignoró, ardiendo en su interior y con ganas de demostrarle que no eran simples agujas. Cogió entonces el guante de dentro de otro cajón y se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos. Briellium ya estaba en el otro bolsillo de la cazadora, así que procedió a irse para abajo con los hermanos Cullen. El móbil estaba en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, ya le había mandado un mensaje a su padre para decirle que puede que no volviera para cenar. Cerró la puerta tras ella y en la carretera, donde solía estar aparcado el coche de Charlie, se hallaba aparcado un tremendo Jeep, bestial como pocos.

Pero eso no la impresionó, sólo acentuó su sonrisa traviesa. Edward la miraba de reojo, y al no poder leerle la mente se intrigó por la chica y interesó más de lo que le correspondía.

-El Jeep es de Emmett, nos lo ha prestado.

La afirmación de Alice no la traspuso y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del Jeep, dónde lo montó de un salto. Edward se sentó en el asiento del conductor y Alice en el del copiloto, para después mirarla con una sonrisa.

-Abrochate las hebillas, vamos a ir por un camino sin pavimentar.

-¿Campo a traviesa? - preguntó Bella mientras se abrochaba las hebillas no sin dificultad. Eran vampiros, ¿Para qué las necesitaban?

-Si.

El que contestó fué Edward y después la observó por el retrovisor un momento antes de hacer volver a la vida al monstruoso coche y girarlo de golpe hacia una dirección. Bella mientras miraba el paisaje, entrecerrando los ojos, acordándose de su pasado, y recordándose el preguntar luego por el pacto con los de La Push. Tardaron un rato y en cuanto se quiso dar cuenta, se hallaban ya parados, entre árboles espesos y rocas y piedras verdes. Ambos vampiros ya estaban fuera del coche.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

La voz socarrona de Edward la enfadó con rapidez y de un manotazo se desabrochó del asiento y abjó del Jeep con un fuerte portazo. El viento la azotó mientras miraba en la dirección que tomaban sus acompañantes. No tenía ganas de oír las sátiras burlas del chico, ni de hablar de compras con ella, así que optó por quedarse rezagada, observando el entorno, familiarizandose con él.

-¿No vienes?

Bella se volteó hacia la vampira de cabello corto y le sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Ya iré. No os preocupeis por mi.

-No lo hacemos.

-Os encontraré.

Y dicho esto, desapareció entre los árboles en sentido contrario al del campo de juego.

Alice la miró preocupada, mientras su hermano corría, no haciendole caso, a través del bosque. Tras unos pocos minutos, ambos llegaron a una gran esplanada de pasto verde, oscura por los nubarrones tormentosos de encima y los truenos que hacían volar, con pavor, a los pajaros de los altos árboles. Esme y Carlisle se acercaron a ellos al ver que estaban solos.

-¿Y Bella? - preguntó preocupada Esme.

-Dice que ya vendrá.

-¿Y la habeis dejado sola? - ahora parecía alarmada. Se notaba que le había caído bien Bella.

-No te preocupes, sabe cuidarse sola. - intentó tranquilizarla Carlisle, mientras veía a Jasper y Emmett marcar las bases.

-Además, no he visto que le ocurra nada malo. - añadió Alice.

Esme se tranquilizó un poco. Los equipos se formaron. Edward, Carlisle y Alice formaban un equipo, mientras que Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie su equipo contrario. Esme empezó a arbitrar. El juego empezó. Era beisbol, algo extraño, pero claramente beisbol, con un bate al parecer de metal o algún material dura, una pelota y demás.

El tiempo dió paso a un viento fuerte y frío, unos truenos y relámpagos ensordecedores y empezaron a caer unas finas gotas de lluvia.

Y Bella todavía no había vuelto.

Esme miraba para los lados, intentando averiguar dónde podría haber ido. Carlisle y Alice estában pensando en ir a buscarla, mientras que los demás se habían olvidado de que tenían que venir. Bueno, Edward si se acordaba, y más cuando los pensamientos de Alice le estaban dando dolor de cabeza. Esperaba no haberla ofendido demasiado, podría ser divertido trabajar con ella.

El equipo de Emmett iba ganando por dos vueltas, cuando en pocos minutos el equipo de Edward remontó rápidamente. En medio de una de las carreras, Alice se paró de sopetón, cerró los ojos y ahogó un grito. Al instante todos estubieron a su alrededor, Jasper cogiéndola con cariño y muy preocupado por ella.

Mientras eso ocurría, una sombra en lo alto de uno de los ábroles lo observava en silencio y con interés. Su cabello se mecía al compás del viento y se mojaba con las gotas que caían del cielo cada vez con más fuerza.

-¿Qué has visto, Alice? - preguntó Carlisle en tono profesional y calmado.

-Ya están aquí...són tres..no les faltan más de cinco minutos para llegar...

Todos miraron a Edward para que lo confirmara y él asintió.

-Entonces los esperaremos.

-Creo que tendríamos que ir a buscar a Bella, por muy fuerte que sea...no sabe que ya están aquí.

-Estoy convencida de que no se ha perdido – respondió Rosalie mordazmente.

Tras unos segundos de discusión, acordaron seguir jugando, por lo que retomaron sus posiciones y siguieron jugando con menos ganas.

La figura entre las hojas de los árboles se fijó, al igual que los vampiros, unos minutos luego de que tres sombras se acercaban des de la otra punta del prado. Sonrió en la oscuridad.

Carlisle dió un paso adelante, con Emmett y Jasper a su lado, dejando a los demás detrás. Se acercó unos metros hasta los tres vampiros, dos hombres y una mujer.

Los vampiros hombre no eran extramadamente atractivos, de hecho, sólo uno de ellos tenía algo de hermoso, con la piel de un tono pálido y oliváceo y el cabello negro ensortijado. El otro era de facciones normales, todo él era normal, su piel pálida, su constitución, más liviana, y su cabello castaño claro.

La mujer tenía un aspecto felino, parecía nerviosa y su pelo era pelirrojo y salvaje. El que parecía el líder, el vampiro de pelo negro, avanzó un paso con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los tres visitantes tenían los ojos diferentees al dorado de los Cullen, algo así como borgoña.

La sombra se removió, algo inquieta, en la rama. Lo estaba viendo todo. Era hora de actuar.

-¿Estais jugando? - preguntó el moreno. Carlisle avanzó un paso más y sonrió con educación en un acto más de cortesía que de ganas.

-Si, aunque lo cierto es que acabamos de acabar el partido.

-Oh, vaya lástima, nos preguntábamos si os quedaba algún hueco para nosotros, pero si ya habeis acabado...

-No importa.¿Os apetecería igualmente ir a nuestra casa a hablar? Con esta lluvia seguro que resulta algo incómodo.

Los vampiros parecieron sorprendidos.

-¿Casa? ¿Una casa permanente?

-Si, y no está muy lejos..

-¿Quál es vuestro territorio de caza?

-Este, los montes Olympic y de vez en cuando la Coast Ranges entera. Por favor, os pediría que no cazárais por nuestra zona, intentamos no descubrirnos.

El vapiró rió amablemente.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto...soy Laurent, él és James – dijo señalando al otro vampiro que los observaba con el ceño fruncido – y ella es Victoria.

-Ýo soy Carlisle, y éstos són Esme, Emmett, Rosalie – dijo mientras los señalaba con la cabeza – Jasper, Alice y Edward...

-Y Bella.

La voz femenina los hizo voltear a todos en dirección hacia un alto árbol, dónde pronto derectaron movimiento hasta que de una de sus ramas superiores saltara una chica de cabellos largos y lisos, pálida y mojada hasta donde se encontraron ellos, en medio de los dos clanes. Dió las espaldas al coven Cullen y miró a los tres vampiros. Laurent parecía sorprendido y desconcertado, mientras que James y Victoria estaban callados, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y enfurecidos. La chica sonrió mientras los saludaba.

-Cuanto tiempo, James, Victoria...a tí no te conozco, ¿eres un acoplado? - le preguntó a Laurent, quién se alejó un paso.

James gruñó con ferocidad mientras que la mujer se ponía detrás suyo.

-No he venido a matar, sólo, pasaba por aquí – y dicho esto, Bella se apartó de ambos grupos, mirándose las uñas, ignorando los rostros de los vampiros.

Bella on se fiaba ni un pelo. Se habría ido al saber que no iban a ser una amenaza, pero ella conocía a James y Victoria des de hacía años. Se había encontrado con ellos en Europa y habían sido unos rastreadores muy eficientes. Ella era bastante más joven, y antes esos dos iban con un grupo mayor que el que formaban ahora con ese tal Laurent. James había matado a un par de compañeros suyos al igual que ella también se había cargado a algunos vampiros. Iba a cargarse a Victoria cuando salieron por patas. Corrían demasiado y no pudieron darles alcance. Aún tenía una muerte pendiente. Sabía que lía muy bien, para James, así que lo aprovechó y se bajó la cremallera de la cazadora que llevaba puesta y se la quitó, atándosela a la cintura. No hacía el mismo efecto así, y el anillo lo llevaba puesto, por si las moscas.

-Vaya, vaya, cuanto tiempo, Bella... - el rastreador la miró con ojos brillantes, al igual que Victoria.

-Iros de aquí, no vais a conseguir nada. Y no me gustaría tener que mataros...

-Nos escapamos una vez de tus garras, podríamos volver a hacerlo y después matarte.. - la voz de Victoria.

Bella se cabreó y en sus ojos llameó el peligro.

-Yo de ti no me pasaria, Victoria, fuiste tú la que huyó aquel día, no yo.

A la pelirroja vampira parecía que le había dado algo y parecía apunto de arremeter contra Bella. La cazavampiros se puso en guardia mientras el viento soplaba. El débil olor que desprendía llenó los orificios de James que la miró con aún más interés y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si quieres lucha, aquí no. - debía de ser educada, los Cullen no tenían porque verla.

Pero James no pareció escucharla y se lanzó veloz contra Bella, quién se apartó de un salto con aburrimiento.

Los Cullen se movilizaron mientras Victoria abría los ojos, preocupada por James, y Laurent parecía a punto de hecharse a correr.

El vampiro era rápido y Bella por el momento sólo podía sortearle. En el momento perfecto en el que la chica podía haberle clavado una de las agujas, una centella de pelo rojo y salvaje se tiró sobre el vampiro. Todos la miraron con sorpresa.

-Ésta es mia, James... - pero luego se volteó hacia Bella, que la miró desafiante – y tú, Bella..vete despidiendo de la gente...nos vemos.

Y tras esto, los dos vampiros volaron hacia el bosque. La chica los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no atacarían hasta dentro de dos días como mínimo, por lo que tendría tiempo para prepararse y echar la bronca a sus jefes por no avisarla de los conocidos rastreadores.

En cuanto se fueron, Bella se enfureción y se dió la vuelta, muy cabreada. Los Cullen y Laurent se habían quedado quietos y impresionados, pero se movieron rapidamente y Bella notó al instante la presencia de algunos Cullen a su lado. Chapoteó entre la lluvia, mirando de reojo a Alice, Jasper y Emmett.

Gracias por los reviews! Espero que este capitulo no os haya desilusionado demasiado.. bueno, hasta pronto! Besos!


	4. Nota

_**EDIT**_: Ya he creado cuenta nueva. Mis fics se colgarán bajo el nick de _**Pumpkin's Dark Queen**_

¡Hola!

Bueno, esto **NO** es una actualización, es sólo un aviso.

_Voy a borrar este fic y los demás que están colgados de mi página_ por un simple motivo.

-Mi cuenta no funciona bien. No me llegan ni los mensajes privados, ni las alertas ni nada. Cambié hace tiempo de dirección de correo y creo que es gracias a eso que no pueda recibir ninguna alerta. Habría cambiado la dirección de correo hace tiempo, pero algo, no se qué és, no me lo permite, así que, crearé una nueva cuenta, aún no sé bajo que nick.

Por lo tanto, en un par de días como máximo (si no me da por hacerlo esta noche), borraré todos los fics colgados y intentaré borrar esta cuenta. Si no lo consigo, la abandonaré y crearé otra como es mi proposito.

De todas formas, en cuanto tenga la nueva cuenta, **volveré a colgar mis fics **(_**sólo los que tenga previstos continuar y acabar**_). Estoy pasando por un pequeño bloqueo para continuarlos y sólo se me ocurren ideas para fics nuevos (practicamente, todos sobre Naruto y puede que algun corto de Twilight), de modo que pueda tardar en actualizar, aunque espero que no se prolongue mucho la espera.

Siento mucho las molestias y doy gracias a los que me han mandado los reviews, que siempre consiguen sacar adelante las historias (aunque yo tarde XD lo siento) y prometo volver en unos días.

--- Voy a crear mi cuenta nueva en MUY breve, así que puede que tarde menos de lo previsto en borrar los fics. Lo lamento.

Hasta pronto, y gracias por leer esta notita.

Besos y hasta la proxima (actualización XD que será en mi nueva cuenta).


End file.
